The Long Night Out
by admmeg
Summary: Warning Contains Spanking don't like Don't read. While Dave and Rossi were off on a personal matter the kids were back in DC getting into lots of trouble. Now the two men are trying to get to the bottom of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own criminal minds, only wrote about their charachters.

Warning: Contains Spanking, if you don't like don't read.

"Morgan!" Hotch snapped. "Reid! Get in here!"

Both men came up to the office quickly and peeked their heads in the door. "Sir?" Morgan asked, taking the lead as usual.

"Hotch?" Reid asked nervously, trying to rack his brain for anything that would make him mad.

"Come in here please and close the door." Hotch said to them softly.

Morgan came in and closed the door behind him and Reid. "Did we do something wrong?" He stepped up and asked.

Hotch sat behind his desk and sighed. He tried to think about how many of his cards that he should reveal. It wasn't very often that all of his 'kids' were in trouble. "I don't know Morgan. Did you do something wrong?"

Morgan's body stiffened at that response. "I don't think so…"

"But it's clear that you do…" Reid cut in.

"I think that the two of you better start talking about whatever it is you need to talk about." Hotch said. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the two boys.

"I honestly have no idea Hotch, I swear!" Reid said quickly.

"Nothing the men in our family feel the need to share with 'Dad'"? Hotch questioned. "Morgan, I leave you as second in charge, there isn't anything that you want to tell me about when the Rossi and I went out of town?"

"No sir, nothing." Morgan said as he started to sweat a little.

A knock on the door only made the boys start sweating more. "oh good!" Hotch said, "Rossi, come in!"

Rossi walked through the door and sat down on the edge of Hotch's desk. "So any information from the boys yet?"

Hotch laughed, "Hardly…anything you two want to say before we send you out? Remember that if something did happen last week and you are sitting here adamantly telling me no, then you are lying to us."

Rossi waited in the silence, "Well?" He asked finally.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Morgan said quickly.

"Reid?" Rossi asked.

Tears sprang up in the young doctor's eyes. "Nothing happened last week."

"Okay, then you are dismissed, boys."

The boys stood up to leave, "Call J.J. in here." Rossi said.

Reid ran straight to his desk. "Your up J.J."

"Do you think they know?" J.J. asked.

Morgan sat down too, "Uh…yeah I think they know something happened. I'm not sure what they know but they know something."

"Ok," J.J. Sighed before she walked up the stairs to her fate.

When she knocked on the door Rossi turned to Hotch, "Ready for round two?"

"Now or never," Hotch sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," Rossi called.

JJ entered the office slowly. "Yes?" She asked calmly as she sat down.

Hotch would almost bet his life that it would always be Garcia, Reid or JJ who broke, but this time everyone had something on the line. "Do you want to tell us what happened here when Rossi and I went out of town for a week?"

"Not really much to tell." JJ told them.

"Okay then," Rossi sighed as he adjusted on the edge of the desk. "Why don't you bore us with the details?"

"Okay," JJ said slowly. "Well as you know you and Rossi were working the case and we each had jobs we were working on."

"Yes," Rossi said, nodding, "So Monday…?"

"Monday?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Hotch said, "The day we left."

"Well," JJ said slowly. "We all had out of the office assignments."

"Yes, and we got reports that you all attended all of those commitments…"

"You checked up on us?" JJ asked slowly; her face starting to burn.

"No," Rossi said, "We trusted you guys. You usual do an amazing job when we leave you on your own. You all received praise from your respective assignments."

"On Monday anyway." Hotch told her.

"So then what happened?" Rossi asked.

"So then on Tuesday…" JJ started.

"How did Monday end?" Hotch cut in.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Did you all just go home?" Rossi asked her.

"Uh…no, we went out to eat all together; you know how Reid gets when you guys are gone. He enjoys having us close." JJ said.

"And everything went fine there?" Hotch asked, "No problems."

"No Sir. No problems and the rest of the week carried on very similarly." JJ said quickly.

"Jennifer, nothing happened during that week that would get you or any of your teammates, any of your _younger_ siblings, in trouble?" Hotch asked seriously.

She paused at the word sibling. She felt a little guilty at hearing it out loud that she had lead her younger siblings astray. She already knew that and didn't need the reminder, now she just needed to assure that they also were kept out of trouble. "Nothing happened, Sir."

"Jennifer, if you, our oldest, are going to sit here and lie to us, then you can not plan on sitting for a long time, do you understand that?" Rossi asked her.

"I'm not lying." She hissed.

"Okay, then you are dismissed." Rossi told her abruptly. "We want to see Emily next."

"Yes Sir." JJ said as she quickly hopped up and left.

JJ went down into the bullpen. "You're up Emily."

"What did they want to know?" She asked.

"How we spent our week." JJ told her.

"Did you tell them anything about what happened?" Morgan asked quickly.

"No, no I didn't. I did tell them that we hung out every night though, for Reid." JJ said.

"Okay, good. I will run with that." She said quickly as she stood.

"You know that they are just coming up with a story right?" Hotch asked.

"I know," Rossi said, "Let them, it's okay." They both stirred at the sound of the knock at the door.

"Come in Emily." Rossi called.

"Hotch and Rossi." She greeted.

"Sit down please, Emily." Rossi said harshly.

He knew that each member needed something different from him and Emily needed gruff to crack. Her and Morgan were their least likely to crack. "Okay," she said as she sat down.

"What happened when we were gone?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing." Emily said shrugging.

"You're getting spanked either way," Hotch told her. "The quicker you come clean the less it will be."

"Nothing happened, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe." Emily said.

"Damnit Emily!" Hotch snapped. "We need to know what happened to keep you kids safe! How are we supposed to keep you safe if we are in the dark?"

She paused for a moment thinking. "Well sometimes you two go on business and leave us…"

"Yes…" Rossi said slowly.

"So sometimes we need to protect each other. If we did that, then why does it matter if you know what happened?" She asked them.

"We are proud of you guys for wanting to protect each other…even if it is against us, but sometimes you guys get in so deep you need a little more help." Hotch told her.

"Nothing even happened." Emily told them.

"Okay, I'm going to go through a list and you are going to tell me yes or no to if it happened when we were gone. If you lie, I will stand you up and swat you right here and then we will keep going." Emily stared down at her hands and remained silent. "I'm not asking Emily, I will take your silence as a lie and you will be spanked." Rossi informed her.

"Ready?" Hotch asked. When Emily sat quietly for a full minute.

Rossi stood from the desk grabbed her up from her arm and swatted her three times. "Ready?" Rossi asked. When she was still silent, he swatted her three more times. "Emily, I can do this all day." He swatted her again. "Emily Prentiss!" He swatted her again and again. "Emily, next time I grab the ruler from the desk."

"Okay!" She snapped. "I'm ready to say something."

"Okay," Rossi said as he sat her back down in the seat.

"Was there drinking involved?" Hotch asked.

Emily thought for a moment if she thought that would get her into trouble. "Yes."

"Were there drugs involved?" Hotch asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Was there drinking and driving involved?" Rossi asked, already knowing the answer.

She paused for a moment. "No."

Rossi grabbed Emily by the arm and reached out for the ruler that Hotch was handing him. *SWAT* *SWAT* *SWAT* *SWAT* *SWAT*

"OW!" Emily snapped at Rossi pushed her back into her chair.

"Was there drinking and driving involved?" Hotch asked again.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Did everyone make it to all of their commitments?"

"Yes." She hissed.

Rossi grabbed her up and gave her five more hard whacks with the ruler. "This isn't even your punishment Emily."

"Please!" Emily whined.

"Please spank you harder?" Rossi asked.

"No, please stop." She begged.

"Then tell us the truth!" Hotch said.

"Okay, okay. I swear I will!" She said quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," Rossi said to her as he sat her back into the chair. "You are free to go…send in Garcia please."

"Wait…what?" Emily asked confused.

"Go get Penelope please." Rossi told her.

Aaron sat behind his desk trying to hide his confusion. "You heard him, go get Garcia please."

"But…you just…I'm ready to talk." Emily choked.

"I heard you, Emily now go get Garcia before I have to ask again." Rossi demanded.

Emily stood up confused and walked out the door.

"She was about to crack…?" Aaron questioned.

"I know, it's good to keep them guessing. And if we have a little bit of information then we will for sure be able to crack Penelope of all people." Rossi answered.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Aaron called.

Penelope opened the door and peeked her head around the corner. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, why don't you come in?" Aaron beckoned.

"I'm actually good right here."

"One." Rossi started.

Penelope came right in. "Don't count!" She begged. She sat down in a chair and sat down to stare at the two men.

"Now I need you to be totally up front with us kitten," Rossi cooed.

"I'll try," She sighed.

"Okay walk us through what happened last week." Aaron said quickly.

"Well, we all went to our things that day…"

"HEEY!" Reid exclaimed as Morgan ruffled his hair. "You know that I don't like that!"

"Yeah, but Dad and Uncle Rossi aren't here to save you now!" Morgan laughed.

"Shut up!" Reid grunted.

JJ walked into the bullpen to see the two guys going at it, "How's the rewrite of your speech going?"

"AGAIN?!" Morgan exclaimed. "You are changing it again?"

"There was something wrong with the second paragraph, the structure was…"

"It was perfect two edits ago." Emily told him.

"Like ten edits ago." Morgan put in his two cents.

"Okay, does everyone have their addresses?" Garcia asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes!" Came the chorus of replies.

"okay, so everyone do what they are supposed to do." Garcia told the group, clearly happy to be the one getting to boss.

Morgan sauntered over to where he stood above his girl, "Or what baby girl?" He growled.

"OR…" She pulled the word out, "We can't go party tonight. You know that Dad and Uncle Rossi won't let us out if we don't do our jobs."

"I hear ya!" Emily said quickly as she jumped up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be done around four, are we still on for drinks around six?"

"Yeah, that sushi bar on Third." JJ told her, flashing one of her patent smiles. "I need to go pick a case for when they get back."

"I'll be there!" Reid said as he printed out the speech and ran for the door.

"Me too!" Morgan shouted as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and some papers off the desk before running for the door.

"Great!" Garcia said as she went down to her office to help out the guys on their case out of town.

"How's it going there Garcia?" Hotch inquired when they final had a second to rest.

"Good Sir, everyone made it off to their speaking engagements without fail." Garcia said proudly.

"You guys have any plans for tonight?" Rossi asked, poking his head into the camera on the computer.

"Yes sir, we are going out to sushi for dinner…" Garcia as she typed away looking for the info that they were asking for.

"Celebrating your freedom?" Aaron laughed.

"Something like that." Garcia grinned.

"Okay, be safe. Send that information to our phones when you are done." Aaron spoke.

"Always sir." Garcia said quickly.

"Garcia, I know you kids can get a little crazy, but please try and keep it under control, Kitten." Rossi warned.

"Please," Garcia said in an offended voice, "As if we would give you two an excuse to never leave us alone again."

Garcia clicked off the phone and busied herself with work and writing her speech for the tech conference the next day. At 5:30 she logged off the computer and went to change before meeting everyone up for dinner.

"HI!" She greeted everyone as she walked through the door, last as usual.

"HEY!" They all greeted back.

"Well now that you're here we can really get this party started!" Morgan said as he waved over the waitress. "A round of beer for the group, whatever you like the best!" He said flashing her his best smile.

"Not too crazy there Morgan, you know we still have four days of work in front of us." JJ cautioned.

"Yeah, desk work and speaking engagements nothing too heavy. No field work." Morgan said as he passed the beers around the table.

"Just the one." Reid agreed. "How did everyone's day go?"

"Mine was a little off," JJ admitted, "I couldn't find a good case to meet our criteria."

"Dad won't be home until Sunday, something will come up by then. Something always comes up." Emily told her.

"You don't think that we are going to go stir crazy before then?" JJ asked earnestly.

"WHOA!" Garcia said quickly. "You heard Dad and Uncle Rossi, no cases until they get back."

Unless it's an extreme emergency!" Morgan added as he signaled for the second round of beers to be brought to the table.

Garcia accepted her beer smiling sweetly. "My day was good. I had lots of fun and helped the guys out."

"Good!" everyone chorused softly.

"I had a great talk six people said they were interested in jobs after my talk." Reid said excitedly.

"That's great Reid!" JJ encouraged.

"What about you Emily?" Morgan asked.

"It went okay, boring. You know that I prefer to be out in the field. I think it's lame that they made me sign up for this." Emily sighed.

"You only have to go tomorrow and Thursday, at least it isn't all week like I got sentenced to." Morgan said shaking his head.

"Idol hands," Emily said laughing as she accepted her third beer from Morgan and ordered their sushi. "How was your day old man?"

"I got four girls numbers," Morgan said smiling.

"Ohh…" They all cooed.

"Who wants to go for drink after this?" Morgan asked looking around at the group.

"We all drove, do you think that's such a good idea?" Reid asked.

"I was left in charge and I say that we go out!" Morgan said decisively, "Besides the girls deserve it; Emily and JJ had rough days."

"You were put in Co-charge…" JJ clarified. She thought for a moment, "Is that a word?"

"No," Garcia said laughing, "so we should probably not go out for drinks."

"I'm not making words up; I can totally drive." Reid said clearly.

JJ paused for a moment and looked at Reid assessing him. She was second in charge and if she said they should go home she knew that they would.

"I can drive too," Garcia said.

"Girls car boys car?" Emily asked.

JJ bit her lip nervously. She had a not so great feeling about this. Reid looked to JJ to see what she would decide. "Are you two sure you can drive safely?"

"Yeah," They both confirmed.

"Okay, then we can go." JJ said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. After a few more food they paid the bill and walked out to the street. "Where to?" Reid asked pulling out his car keys.

"Uhm what about the hutch, it isn't too far from here." Emily suggested.

"The agency is always trying to shut that place down; and I'm pretty sure that Uncle Rossi has told you and Morgan you can't go there." JJ said seriously.

"What they won't know wont hurt them…" Morgan said.

"I'm not afraid of it hurting them…" JJ trailed off.

"Please Sis," Reid said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine!" JJ caved as they walked to the cars.

"Let me stop you here," Rossi interrupted. "How many drinks had you had at this point?"

"At what point," Garcia nervously hedged.

"At the point where you and Reid thought you should drive to the club you were forbidden to go to." Aaron said, already having lost patience with their list of crimes, and it was only Monday, God help them when it came to getting through the rest of the week.

"Four…or five…" Garcia mumbled.

"Well which was it?" Rossi asked.

"Five." Garcia gulped.

"Go get JJ and tell her we want to see her NOW!" Rossi barked.


	4. Chapter 4

J.J. Bit her lip nervously as she walked back up the stairs to the office. She wasn't sure what Garcia had told the men, but she bet that it wasn't good news for her.

The door was open so the few seconds that she was sure that knocking would buy her, she didn't even have.

"Drinking and driving?" Rossi exclaimed the second she walked through the door. "You not only let your younger brother drink and drive you let everyone else get in the car with people who had been drinking?"

Tears instantly pooled in her eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, no one was supposed to get hurt and it was just supposed to be fun."

"Someone got hurt?" Aaron asked.

Okay, JJ thought, so Garcia hadn't got to Wednesday night yet. "Uh...yeah...there was a small car accident."

"WHAT?!" Rossi exclaimed, finally officially losing his cool. He stalked out of the office and leaned against the railing. "ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE NOW!"

Four very upset looking agents came into the office to join their sister. "Someone had better start talking. I want the full story and I want it now!" Aaron snapped.

"Dad..." Reid started slowly. "Everything just happened."

"Everything just happened?" Aaron asked. "Since when do you use that as an excuse ever?"

"Since you looked like you're mad enough to kill us!" Reid whined.

"Okay so you went to a club that you weren't allowed in. What happened next?" Rossi asked.

"Shit!" Morgan exclaimed, "We haven't even finished talking about Monday and you are this mad?"

"Watch your mouth!" Aaron commanded forcefully.

"Yes sir." Morgan said. "The club was pretty uneventful. Nothing happened, we all had a few more drinks and called it a night."

"How did you all get home?" Rossi asked.

"By then, JJ thought that we all drank too much so we took cabs home." Penelope chimed in.

"At least one sensible decision was made." Rossi growled.

"Tuesday?" Aaron asked.

"Tuesday we were all pretty well hung over. No one really enjoyed our assignments that night and we were all tired so we all called it an early night Tuesday." Emily jumped in.

"Did everyone make it to their assignments on Tuesday?" Rossi looked out at five nodding heads. "What about Wednesday?" Again five nodding heads. "Thursday?" Reid and Morgan both looked down. "So only the girls made it Thursday?" again nodding, "Friday."

"No one made it Friday." JJ stepped up to say."We were busy trying to make everything right before you came home."

"You didn't think part of that was going to your commitments?" Aaron asked, "That makes our department look horrible and undependable!"

"We felt like we had to prioritize...and at the time it felt like we made the right choice."

"Does it still feel that way?" Rossi asked the kids.

"Yes, it does." Both JJ and Morgan said at the same time.

"So what did you do Wednesday night?" Aaron asked, ignoring their statements for now.

"We all went out to dinner again." Penelope told him.

"Were you drinking again?" Rossi asked. He watched his oldest two exchange glances for a moment, and that told him all he needed to know. "Did Reid and Penelope drive again?"

"No." Morgan answered, leaving his statement there.

"Did someone else?" Aaron asked, knowing to press further.

"Yes, I did." Morgan told them.

"Were you sober?" Aaron asked.

"No, not enough to drive." Morgan answered.

"I did too." JJ spoke up.

"Did all the sense leave both of your heads on the plane with us?" Hotch shouted. Both kids remained quiet. "Then what happened?"

"The girls made it safe to Penelope's. We were all going to spend the night there. Reid and I got into a small fender bender." Morgan told more the floor than either Rossi or Aaron.

"Were you okay?" He looked at the boys assessing them.

Reid touched his forehead where he had told them he had a bruise from training with Morgan. "I broke a rib and Reid hit his head pretty good. We had to stay overnight. We weren't released until he morning."

"And then we were released to police custody..." Reid finished, knowing to just lay down all their cards.

"WHAT?!" Both men shouted.

"For driving under the influence." Morgan grunted.

"That could ruin your entire career!" Rossi shouted.

"Which is why we didn't go on Friday," Emily said. "We were trying to help the boys."

"Help how?" Aaron asked.

"Those police officers were unreasonable, Dad." Penelope informed him.

"HELP HOW?" He asked again.

"We went in and spoke to them about how valuable Morgan was to the team and what this could do to his career and the jerks wouldn't listen!" Emily told them.

"So you...?" Rossi asked.

"So I might have spent Friday moving stuff around on their computers and hiding files." Garcia said softly.

"After a few hours of it, we went in and told them if they wanted it to stop then they needed to let us have Morgan free of charges." Emily said proudly.

Aaron looked over at JJ, who was studying the ground. "Were you a part of this plan JJ?"

"Yes sir." JJ spoke almost to where he couldn't hear.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Rossi asked.

"I think that's it..." Morgan told them.

"It sounds like quite the eventful week." Aaron said as he leaned back in his chair thinking. "You are dismissed until we call you."

All five kids hurried out of the office as quickly as they could, knowing their fate was sealed.


End file.
